


Love Me

by KatharosWrites



Category: Hollow Knight
Genre: Angst, Cancel me I dare you, Fluff, Incest, Kinda its only at the beginning, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Serab is an adult ok, Soulsex, Theyre just 396 y/o compared to eons, lots of emotions, non-physical sex, oc x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatharosWrites/pseuds/KatharosWrites
Summary: Serab finally meets their parents. After a long while of explanations and tears, Yina leaves the two for some mother-child bonding. The bonding just so happens to be something Serab never knew existed, but thanks to Yangav, now they do.If you just want soulsex it happens after The Next Day
Kudos: 3





	Love Me

Finally, finally...they had arrived at the old ruins of the Giant Kingdom. At last, they were ready to meet their real parents...

...The first day and subsequent meeting was less than savory. To say it was emotionally, mentally, physically, and spiritually exhausting would be an understatement. Most of it was spent with the little hybrid sobbing hysterically, pleading to know why their dear mother and father hated them, why they were abandoned, why they were left to die.

The two in question had no chances of explaining to their dear child until they were in a state of enough calm to listen and process it, which took...longer than they expected. It was heartbreaking to the couple, seeing them so destroyed by the actions they had to take in order to protect them.

" **There was no time, we're sorry that there were no other options.** " Yangav explained, holding Serab gently. She and Yina were much smaller than their usual selves, now proportionally big compared to them rather than the ridiculous difference of before.

Yina curled himself around the two, pressing his snout to theirs. " _We tried to find somewhere for you, somewhere better than here. You were our only surviving egg, Serab, we wanted to make sure we didnt lose you too._ " But as the hybrid cried and clung to their mother like a scared hatchling, he and she looked at one another, thinking.

_ '...Was this selfish of us to do? Should we have let them perish alongside us?' _

' **No. No, we couldnt let them die. I refuse, Yina.** ' Their conversation was completely unheard by their offspring. Not because of their sobbing, but simply because the two were able to communicate within one another's mind. Just one of the many strange abilities the Giants possessed. It continued on, dwindling to a stop when the small one fell asleep from pure exhaustion. They held onto Yangav like she would up and disappear if their grip were any looser. " **Our poor baby...** "

Yina simply frowned and placed his head on Yangav's shoulder.

Hours of much-needed sleep later, the silverblood woke up with a start, panicking--until they realized whose arms they were in. They were so grateful it hadn't all been some horribly cruel dream! Calming down immediately, they snuggled further into their mother's fluff, purring. Seemed as though she and he had fallen asleep as well. That is, until they got a greeting from each; " **Good morning, sleepy head.** " Yangav cooed, Yina chiming in with " _Are you feeling better, dear little one?_ " Serab was too comfy and content to speak, simply nodding. Yangav gave them a kiss on the forehead. Yina nuzzled against their face. For once, Serab felt truly safe, whole, and loved.

But what consequences would such a strong surge of emotions bring? The starvation and longing for so much as a glance from their parents?

And what would happen, too, if such feelings were mutual?

**_~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~_ **

The young Giant lay content in their mothers arms, nearly falling asleep...until their father spoke up. " _You two seem to be happy together._ " he commented, grinning. " _For that, I must go. A child needs to bond with their mother first and foremost._ "

'I must go' had them perk up with a start, reaching out to Yina. " _No! No, please dont--_ "

" **Shhhh. Its ok little one.** "

" _Heheh, do not worry, my dear child..._ " he chuckled, " _...it will only be for a little while. I promise you...We promise you. You'll never be left alone ever again._ " He placed his hand on theirs, to which they immediately grabbed and held tightly. They were hesitant to let it go, looking up at him with a clearly saddened and panicked expression. Some cooing from Yangav and purring from Yina later, though, and they smiled gently, thoroughly convinced that his words were the absolute truth. " _Good. Ill be back shortly._ " And with that, the cranefly seemed to disappear into a black void of dark wisps.

Serab closed their eyes once more, snuggling into Yangav's fluff again. She responded with a light chuckle, amused (yet secretly upset at how their neglect had left them so starved for the slightest bit of attention, physical or otherwise) at their eagerness for her company. " **So precious.** " she whispered to them, stroking their own fluff. It gained a happy trill in response.

She continued to pet them, running her hand down their back and scratching their tail--to which the furry appendage showed its appreciation by wagging. They chirped and purred, so happy to be getting such attention from her. So, so happy....

Time went by delightfully slowly, and sure enough, all those lovely touches, unfortunately, turned into something more than basic comfort.

Yangav gently rubbed in between the plating on their belly, to which the receiver squeaked--though, it sounded noticeably less...innocent, than their other noises of content.

Curiously, the moth pet at those white patches on either side of their middle scutes. It was a bit of a cheat, she'd admit, considering she was fully aware what those technically were. She was met with a wonderfully adorable sound, along with some squirming.

As disgusting as it was, a deep, deep part of her curiosity wanted to hear more of those, but another thought stopped her before her hand could venture lower.

" **Serab**?"

" _Mrrrr......y-yes, Mother?..._ "

Well, that certainly caused a cocktail of emotions to surge down her spine.

" **I.........yes, yes! I am your mother!** " she practically shouted, hugging her offspring tightly. " **Youre my child, little Serab!** " Yangav cried, giving them a big kiss on their snout. To her, in this very moment, there was no greater joy than hearing her youngling call her 'mother', and it very nearly had her in tears. She had waited so, so long to hear it, and for an equally as lengthy time, she truly believed she would never get the pleasure of it.

Hopefully Yina will gain the same approval from their little one.

For now, Serab chittered and chirped at their mother, content to just keep their face huddled up in her fluff as she sniffled from pure happiness.

After some time of (very loud) purring, their tight embrace ended when they spoke up. " _...Mother? You...wanted to say something before. What is it?_ " They spoke in a very calm, respectful manner. Both out of not knowing her well in the slightest (it was only the second day, after all) along with being extremely intimidated by the Giant. If anything, she was quite the thing to look at, shining white and near-yellow metallic accents decorating her fur and wings. Simply stating that she was 'gorgeous' would be an insult to her beauty...

" **Oh! Yes, you're right...** " she shifted their position to where they were essentially sitting on her lap. Then, the odd moth simply went quiet. Serab looked on with a confused expression, but did not press any further. They had a feeling that whatever she wanted to say was going to be conveyed non-verbally.

Sure enough, it was. She held one of their hands in her own, the glinting white extremity fading off into a wispy, near-incorporeal mass of what looked to be pure energy. Yet they could still feel her grasp.

And just as she had internally predicted, the small one's form began to break in response to her own degradation. They gasped, letting go of their mother's hand for a moment. Their form had become unstable before, yes, but it never quite felt like this...like being zapped by strong electricity.

Perhaps because of their energies touching so directly? Them both being Giants? Parent and offspring? Serab didn't know, looking up at Yangav with a nervous expression.

" **It's ok, little one.** " she whispered, offering her still-wispy hand to them. They tentatively accepted, sucking in air sharply from the returned feeling of before. It was as if she were touching them...All of them, inside and out.

It made them tremble.

They tried their best to keep still in their mother's lap, the simple hand-holding sending surges of what could only be described as sheer euphoria through their system.

Much quicker than Yangav was expecting, their own misty appearance grew from that paw all the way up their arm, their dark face having since grown progressively less comprehensible by the second. They were so beautiful. From the black of their face and the white of their fluff, that signature silver color floated off of them. " **My pretty baby...** " she cooed, rubbing their shadowy head with another now-incorporeal hand.

Serab made an unmistakable sound at this addition; they had _moaned_.

Quickly they clamped a paw over their hidden mouth, silver appearing over the blackness of their snout and cheeks. The freckles of grey were glowing brightly now, as were their horns and wings.

Actually, their whole form was aglow.

" _M...M-Mother, IIIII..._ " they choked out, still covering their mouth. Their body was decomposing rapidly, each and every piece turning into swirling waves of their very being. Every little bit of contact their energy had to Yangav's (mainly still corporeal) body sent their mind reeling, unable to comprehend just what was going on.

Was it pleasure? Pain? Bliss? No, it felt like everything at once, combining in the strangest, undeniably carnal surges of unknown feeling.

Yangav chuckled softly at their sensitivity, though it was no surprise. They had never been in contact with another purely spiritual being like this before, while being in their own purest form. In fact, this was the first ever time their body had completely dissolved away like this. They hadn't even meant to. As far as they knew, they could not break their form by will.

But thinking wasn't exactly on their mind at this moment. Yangav held her child close, causing them to moan out loud, much to their shame. She just stroked them, delighting in the gorgeous wisps of silver sparking off of them.

They were beyond themselves at this point, the moth having steadily increasing her own incorporeality. Unable to stop themselves, they rocked their hips down onto her, their physical-bodied mind desperately trying to vent this feeling in a way it knew.

She laughed again, quietly allowing a few small sounds of her own slip out. It did feel really good, but she was the experienced one here. She couldn't lose herself quite yet. It was difficult, though, feeling the crackling of their very special spirit mingling with her own. She could sense the parts of her, the parts of Yina, and their own unique energy within it.

" _Mom!_ " Serab's eyes were shut tight, and they were making all sorts of adorable sounds. They grabbed at the moth ardently despite how every single little bit of contact their spirit had to hers caused a great spark of ecstasy to run through them. Their hips grinded down harder, until Yangav gave a shaky chuckle and lifted them up slightly, preventing them from continuing to do so.

" **None of that, sweetie. Feel it for what it is.** "

" _Pl-pleaaaase! Please!_ " they begged, not even aware of just what they were begging for. They bucked, mewling and whining relentlessly. Something big was coming. Something incredible. Something they couldn't yet comprehend nor prepare for.

Their mother allowed herself to let loose now, moaning and clutching her offspring tight. It only made them louder, more squirmy. " **Oh, Serab...m-my child....**!"

A final piece of her was reduced to energy, and suddenly, their vision burst into flames. They made a piercing screech, eyes rolling back and tongue hanging out as the strongest climax they've ever had wracked through their system. The hybrid clawed at their mother, chirping loudly in sheer pleasure.

Seeing (and feeling, for that matter) them break like this, Yangav followed suit, letting out her own ' _Chhhhhrrrrrrrrr_!'. She hugged them as close as possible, wanting to keep it up until they both were completely finished.

By the end of it, Serab was a shaking, chittering mess. Their physical form came back slowly, residual charges from their spirit congealing into liquid and dripping off. They were glowing again--far brighter that earlier. A shining silver.

She was, too. Her own fiery white. Liquid flowed off of her as well, in larger drops than theirs.

For a long while the two simply held one another in a warm embrace, silent, save for the little one's chirping and the bigger one's purrs. Serab had no desire, nor any need to ask for an explanation of what had just transpired. They already knew. And oh, how they wished they knew sooner.

Time passed, and sure enough, the now-also-purring hybrid fell back asleep, feeling more content and full of love than they ever had before.

As they slept there together, a black figure emerged from somewhere off in the distance.

Quietly, he curled around his wife and child, closing his eyes until he, too, joined in their restful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> It was difficult to write this bc early on I had some awful intrusive thoughts about actual real life incest but after some much-needed disconnect and reassurance that I am not a creep like that later I finished it so here we are hope you enjoyed


End file.
